1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy figure with a downwardly open body shell into which arms and legs are inserted which are movable relative to the body shell, and wherein the legs are fixed by means of at least one support member introduced from below into the body shell and are fixed on the support member in such a way that they can be brought into a spread position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toy figure of this type is already known from German Patent DE-PS 31 43 496. In that case, the two separately formed legs are pivotably connected with each other via a sort of articulated ball, the articulated ball having pegs disposed on both sides which extend through associated openings in the respective legs and which are fixedly, but pivotably, connected with the support member. Thus, the two legs are pivotable in the way of a ball and socket joint, the respective foot also being connected with the associated leg via a ball and socket joint. A change in the foot position can take place depending on the position of the leg in order to assure a secure upright positions of the toy figure.
That prior art toy figure has no predefined basic position and its position can be arbitrarily changed. Beyond this, the toy figure is unsuitable for use with other parts of a set, for example for use as a horseman, where the figure takes up a stable position on the back of a toy horse. Finally, the known configuration has the disadvantage that the toy figure requires great manufacturing effort because of the plurality of parts needed. That, in turn, results in high production costs.